Dinomon Handlers
The Dinomon Handlers are probably the most well-known part of Dinomon. You can turn in Dinomon to the Dinomon Handlers to get Green Bottle Caps, which can be used in the Bottlecap Store, or just trade with them in the Trade Station. The current dinomon are called Silosaurs. There are 88 different different variations. There are 6 basic colors: red (Fire), yellow (Thunder), green (Earth), blue (Water), purple (Dark), and brown (Wood). The color of the silosaur is determined on the day of the week the silosaur is evolved. Sunday is a random, where all colors can be hatched. There are also white (Life) and black (Death) varieties, which are mutant forms. These are slightly rarer, and they can be hatched on any day of the week. There are also 5 different ranks of Silosaurs: Juvinile, Soldier, Sergent, Lieutenant, Corrupted, and Division. These ranks, excluding Juvinile and Division, are determind by how fast it is hatched and evolved. They are worth the following to the Handlers: Soldier (1 GBC), Sergent (2 GBC), Lieutenant (3 GBC), and Corrupted (4 GBC). Juviniles are from feeding a baby Silosaur a Silosaur Claw Fossil, acquired through the game Dirt Digger. They cannot be traded in for GBC. Division Dinomon are very rare, acquired by chance from any hatchling Silosaur that does not become Juvinlie. These can be turned in to the Handlers for 5 GBC, but is not advised, due to their rarity. Lastly, there are 2 more sub-groups of the Silosaur. Mountain and Forrest Silosaurs are determined by the hour your silosaur is evolved. Every hour, the type of Silosaur alternates between the two. The Carnodons, the second type of egg-hatched dinomon, each had a set amount of Green Bottle Caps. There are 4 basic kinds of Carnodon- Light Blue, Blue, Purple, and Corrupted. Each of them come in a Night and Day form. Light Blue is worth 2 GBC, Blue is worth 3, Purple is worth 4, and Corrupted is worth 5. In addition, there was the Grey Carnodon, whose growth was stunted from not getting levels in the Click Exchange. These are only worth 1 GBC. There are also Mutant Variations of each basic color, excluding grey, which are all worth 4 extra Green Bottle Caps. They are, respectively, Red, Crimson, Pink, and White. Also, rarely you get Division Carnodons, which are worth 6 GBC but are so rare you should NEVER trade one in. Also, there used to be Terasaurs, the first dinomon.. A Crimson is worth one point, an Orange is worth two, a Fuchsia is worth three, and a Corrupted is four. All of these have a mutated blue form, worth 5 more points (i.e. Mutated Crimson is six, etc.) You can also trade in Division Dinomon for five points, but it is not recommended to do so, as you can usually get more for them on the Trade Station. These points can be then used to purchase special adoptables. Hornfangs Hornfangs were once given through the Dinomon Handlers, before becoming extinct in the wild in July of 2008. There were five different kinds of Hornfangs available- Neutral, Land, Sea, Sky, and Space. Before retiring, they cost 20 points each, with the exception of the neutral one, costing only 10. Hornback Dragons Hornback Dragons are still currently going extinct, with a limited number of them left at the handlers. They come in eight different types, including Neutral Red, Neutral Yellow, Neutral Green, Neutral Blue, Land, Sea, Sky, and Space. The neutral ones cost 20 points, and the division ones cost 40. Kuas After a little joke played by Quetzal, the Kuas were released into the handlers. They are also going extinct. They come in five different varieties, including Neutral, Land, Sea, Sky, and Space. Neutral ones cost 15, with divisions costing 30. Nautilins Nautilins are prehistoric aquatic creatures discovered by the Dinomon Handlers. Nautilins come in many different color variations which include Red,Blue,Yellow,Green and Rainbow. They are currently available in the Bottlecap Store and cost 50 green bottlecaps which can be obainted by trading in dinomon you raise to the handlers. Gem Dragons These strange creatures are very rare, but occasionally, the handlers will manage to tame one and put it for sale. These creatures are made of various gems, and obsidian. There are four colors available in the handlers, each costing 50dp each. The types available are: Ruby, Amber, Emerald and Sapphire. There is also a fifth variety, the Unpainted Dragon, that can be bought in the Cash Shop. Promotional Adoptables Besides the usual adoptables available in the Dinomon Handlers, some stranger ones are occasionally stocked. These are usually taken off faster than normal ones. Cyde's Adoptables Occasionally, some once retired adoptables are put on here for a while. Theodore's Speech Bubble could once be bought here for 20 points, and Cyde's Amazing Growing Plant 1.0 could be bought for 15. Another adoptable added here includes the Cydes Rock. This adoptable can be bought for only 5 points, and has the power to turn into three other adoptables with ultra special wicked awesome fantasmic magic at level 50. How it becomes each is unknown, but it isn't random. 500k Adoptables Storm Chao The 500k Adoptables Storm Chao was released to commemorate reaching 500k adoptables. It could be bought in the handlers for 20 Points. However, only around 20 would be in there at a time, and some sets of these were gone in less than 30 seconds. A gold version was available for only one point, and was in the handlers for a much longer period of time. This version, however, has the drawback of being untradable. Museum Orca Cylin Originally Quetzal's custom adoptable, the Orca Cylin became available to users after the mass museum deletion. It costed 20 points at the time, but can no longer be found there. A glass version of it could also be bought for a mere 5 points, though this one was untradable, much like the golden Storm Chao. Yoshies The very last Yoshies ever given out were put in the Dinomon Handlers. The eggs costed 100 points, and contained any kind of Yoshi. The black and white varieties were also available, for 200, and a Baby Mario could be bought for 300. Pokirbies and Kirbies After the one year anniversary, three Pokirbies were added to the handlers. The first five, the Sgt. Frog Kirbies, Keroro, Kururu, Dororo, Tamama and Giroro, cost 20 points each and are now retired. The third was another Pokirby, the 1 Year Pikachu Pokirby. This one only cost 5 Dinomon Points but was available for a short time. It retired on October 1 of 2008. The 1 Year Pikachu Pokirby is untradeable. 2 more pokirbies have been released since then, Elekid and Groudon. They each have three variaties and Elekid is now retired. Promotional Pokemon There are currently 5 pokemon in the Dinomon handlers: Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence, Garchomp, and Arceus. The first 4 are avalible for 20 Blue Bottle Caps. Arceus is avalible for 5000 Red Bottle caps, 500 Yellow Bottle Caps, and 50 Green Bottle Caps. Other There was a Tamama, which is avalible for 2500 Red Bottle Caps. There are also Jewel Chaos, which are limited edition and 100 Red bottle caps each. These are now retired. External Links The Dinomon Handlers Category:Shop Category:Adopt type